Pocket dialing
by KatieLovesScorose
Summary: Rose spends a lot of time with Scorpius and Hugo wonders why. What happens when one day, his sister accidentally dials him?


Disclaimer : I do not own the characters, JKR does.

* * *

Hugo was sleeping when his phone rang. Before answering, he looked at the clock: it was already 10:00 am. Then, he looked at the name that appeared on his phone's screen: it was Rose's. _I wonder why she's calling me_, he tought. Maybe she was having breakfast and was too lazy to get her arse over here. The next thing he did was answer and put the phone on his ear.

"Rose?"

Instead of a proper reply, Hugo heard someone breathing heavily. Or maybe two people. He didn't really know.

"Ah... Scorpius" a girl moaned. Hugo choked when he recognised his sister's voice: what the heck was she doing with Scorpius Malfoy? Apparently something _inappropriate_. He didn't know whether he should keep listening or just hang up. But a background noise suggested she was moving a lot.

"What's... ***sigh*** wrong... ***sigh***... Rose?" asked Scorpius.  
"It hurts. No, don't use your wand. We're too young and we might get caught. Just put it in my pocket." Hugo eyes widened.

Then, he hid his phone under his pillow and ran downstairs. The Potter brothers were playing Exploding Snap while Fred and Louis were having breakfast.

"Guys, I need to show you something." he announced, an excited look on his face.  
"What's with the grin, cous?" asked Fred.  
"Well, Rose butt-dialled me and she's doing very interesting things with Scorpius Malfoy."

Albus, hearing his best friend's name, couldn't help but join the conversation.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Let's go to our room, you'll see."

Two minutes later, the boys were in their room. Hugo got more excited when he noticed Rose didn't hang up: it could only mean that she wasn't aware that she dialled her brother. James grabbed Hugo's phone and put it on speaker mode.

"Slow down, Scorpius!" James covered his mouth to contain his laughter. Fred and Hugo snorted while Albus and Louis turned red. Rose still breathed heavily. They knew Rose had asthma but thought it was for another reason.  
"What? I thought it was the right pace." Scorpius replied.  
"Wow, even in _that_ context, Scorp is perfectionistic!" Albus said to Louis, causing him to blush even more.  
"Shh" said James before hitting his brother's shoulder.  
"Scorpius, my legs are sore." Fred bit his lower lip.  
"But I'm hungry!" Scorpius moaned impatiently. Little did he know that the boys interpreted it the wrong way. For a few seconds, they stopped talking. The boys were eagerly waiting when Scorpius finally broke the silence. "And besides, it only lasted twenty minutes. I thought we would do more."  
"They only shagged for twenty minutes?" James asked, stunned.  
"Maybe they were just snogging." Louis suggested.  
"Shh" said Fred, waving his hand.

For the next ten minutes, Rose and Scorpius didn't speak but they still breathed heavily. The boys were getting bored until they heard something interesting coming from Scorpius's mouth : "You're wet!"  
"I know," Rosie said. "But we'll reach it in a few seconds." Then, the background noise ceased.

"I had fun, we should do it every week, even at Hogwarts. What do we do now?" Scorpius told Rose.

"Yeah... Just go inside, I'll join you later." she replied.

* * *

As the sounds faded, Albus suggested they both reached their climax, making the others laugh. Suddenly, Hugo heard someone open the front door of the Burrow. He quickly hung up and told the other boys to act naturally. Scorpius went upstairs and opened the boy's bedroom door.  
"Hey Scorpius, how's it going?" asked Fred, faking an innocent smile.  
"What's going on?" asked Scorpius as he narrowed his eyes.  
"Well, you see..." Hugo started  
"Hey, here you are!" Rose interrupted. She was soaking wet and the boys were finally aware it was pouring rain outside. Hugo blushed when he saw his sister while the others didn't even want to look at the pair. "Little Brother, is there something you want to tell me ?"  
Feeling guilty, Hugo finally admitted everything.  
"Fine, let's just say you butt-dialled me and basically, we heard you two doing... _it_."  
"It?" asked Rose, puzzled.  
"We're sorry, ok?" Fred added. "We didn't mean to hear everything."  
"Everything?" asked Scorpius. "What do you mean?"  
"Scorpius, you're my best friend." started Albus. "But you should've told me you were shagging my cousin."

Albus's statement made Rose and Scorpius blush. Scorpius was clearly embarrassed and Rose was far from being happy about it.  
"You guys actually thought this! Scorpius and I went jogging... I left a note and apparently, nobody even bothered reading it."  
"You see, nobody reads on holiday..." commented James.  
"Will you shut up for a second?" she told James icily.

Since she was a bookworm, what James just told her particularly offended her. Then, she turned to Hugo and said with a hint of embarrassment: "I must've butt-dialled you while running. What did we exactly say, for you to thing that we actually did... _other stuff_?"  
"Well, you said it hurt and then you asked him to put his wand in your pocket."  
"Merlin, Hugo! You have such a dirty mind: I thought I twisted my ankle and he wanted to use a Healing Charm but I told him we weren't supposed to use magic outside Hogwarts and he didn't have a pocket on his sweatpants so obviously I had to keep his wand. What else did we say?"  
"Well..." Fred explained. "You actually asked him to slow down, then he said he thought it was the right pace, so Albus told something about Scorpius being perfectionistic..." Scorpius glared at his best friend. "Then, you kind of said you were hungry."  
"Fred, I said that because we didn't eat breakfast before we left." Scorpius justified himself, his armed crossed on his chest.  
"Then you protested saying your legs were sore..." Louis told his cousin.  
"Of course, we were jogging and I haven't done it for ages since you guys only care about sports that involve broomsticks." Rose replied icily as she saw her cousins grin. Unlike them, she was too innocent and she was never aware of the double-meaning her words could have.

Albus swallowed before turning to Scorpius. "You also said you've only been doing it for twenty minutes..."

Scorpius sighed. "Usually, when I go jogging, it lasts thirty minutes... What were you guys thinking?" Five pairs of eyes were staring at him and five mouths opened. "You know what? I don't even want to know."

"We're really sorry." said James, biting his lower lip and looking at his feet. Scorpius and Rose were a bit shocked: they supposed he meant it since he rarely apologised.

"It's ok." Rose reassured. "But next time, please don't assume anything when you hear that kind of conversation." she blushed. Her cousins promised and Scorpius smiled.

"You should take your clothes off or you'll get sick." he suggested. Rose agreed, unaware that her goofy cousins were grinning again. She went to the bathroom, leaving the six boys in their room.

"So ?" Albus said, putting his arm on his best friend's shoulder. "You consider doing it every week?"

"Of course and maybe in a few months, we would do some other kinds of exercises if you know what I mean." he said cheekily, winking at his best friends. "Especially if we're both Heads next year. Anyway, I'm going to have breakfast if you don't mind."

When Scorpius left, Louis said he thought Scorpius fancied his cousin.

"Of course he does!" sighed Fred. "And I think the feeling's mutual. So when do you think they are going to confess their feelings for each other?"

"Too bad you graduated, James!" Hugo said.

"I know, it's pretty sad... Cousins, place your bets." the raven-haired young adult announced. Little did they know that in the sitting room, a redhead and a blonde were snogging passionately.


End file.
